1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for beverage bottles and more particularly pertains to a new beverage bottle handle attachment for easy holding of a beverage bottle, in particular a two liter beverage bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for beverage bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for beverage bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for beverage bottles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,043; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,876; U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,897; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,578; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,913; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,562.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new beverage bottle handle attachment. The inventive device includes a top cap defining a top cavity adapted for receiving a top of a bottle therein. The top cap has an opening of the top cap adapted for extending a top spout of a bottle received by the top cavity. An elongate handle strap is extended from the peripheral edge of the top cap. The handle strap has a keyhole slot therethrough located towards the free end of the handle strap. A bottom cap defines a bottom cavity adapted for receiving the bottom of a bottle therein. A slide tab is extended from the side wall of the bottom cap. The slide tab is inserted through the keyhole slot of the handle strap to link the top cap to the bottom cap.
In these respects, the beverage bottle handle attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy holding of a beverage bottle, in particular a two liter beverage bottle.